The Code Lyoko gender bend!(edited verison)
by bluepine12
Summary: My first story had some errors in it so I decided to write an edited verison that should elaborate more on what some people like. This is still the Code lyoko gender bend but edited!


**_I do not own the characters from Code lyoko, but the story is totally out of my head. This is my edited version of this story, so don't judge. I am just trying to please the reviews I got, so this should be fun! Hope you enjoy it and no nasty reviews please. I mean it's not that bad._**

(It was Saturday and Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were sitting in the cafeteria table eating lunch.)

"I'm so glad its Saturday. That means sleeping in the rest of the day!" says odd.

Ulrich then arrives at the table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey" they all say together.

Jeremy's eyes widen as he started to type franticly. "Uh-oh! Xana alert lets head to the factory."

"Ok let's go, I'm going to take a long nap when we get back." Odd says.

"The tower is located in the mountain sector." Jeremy says before they get virtualized.

"Ok Jeremy we are ready to be virtualized." Ulrich says.

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi get virtualized into lyoko, but get virtualized to the ice sector instead on the mountain sector.

When they were finally virtualized into Lyoko, the lyoko warriors checked their surrounding and noticed where they were.

"Uh Jeremy, you virtualized us to the ice sector instead of the mountain sector." Odd says.

"Well, it looks like there should be a tower north of you that should lead you straight to the mountain sector."

"Thanks Jeremy."Aelita responds back.

They enter the tower that is somehow Xanafied and get infected with a virus. They arrive at in the mountain sector feeling weird, but just blow it off.

"Were here Jeremy, now where do we go?" Ulrich asked.

"Head west of the tower you are at now and you should see the activated tower."

"Thanks again Jeremy"

They were in sight of the activated tower when four Tarantulas and hornets started to shoot lasers at them.

"Looks like Xana sent us a welcoming party." Yumi said.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted. He shot a hornet straight in the xana eye. "Bull's-eye!" Odd bragged, when it blew up into thousands of little digital pieces.

Then the rest of the hornets teamed up and started shooting at Odd. Soon they devitalized Odd. Stunned in shock of what the just saw, the Lyoko Warriors froze for a second then started to fight.

Yumi threw her fans at one of the hornets, but it quickly moved out of the way. The hornet started to shoot at her until she was almost devitalized, but the hornet got too close and Ulrich impacted the hornet straight in the Xana's eye with his two samurai swords. It soon blew up after that.

"Thanks Ulrich, I owe you one."

"No Problem." Ulrich replied with a small smirk.

Unexpectedly, another hornet turned to Yumi and shot her one last time, finally devitalizing her. Ulrich got angry at it and ran to destroy it, but all the monsters started shooting at him until he was devitalized, too. Aelita, realizing that she was the last one, shot and destroyed two tarantulas with two of her energy fields, but the last two tarantulas and hornets all shot at her until she was devitalized, too like the others.

When Aelita got out of the scanners she saw her friends passed out on the floor in front of their scanners, but they looked different for some strange reason. Soon her vision got blurry and she passed out and fell on the person in front of her, not even knowing who she fell on.

When she finally got up she saw a long blond haired girl wearing Odd's clothing shaking her. (Her hair is only about midway on her back just to let you knowJ)

"Who are you and why are you wearing Odd's clothing?" she asked warily in a strange deep voice.

"I AM Odd, but from the look of it I'm one of my older sister wearing MY clothes." Odd says in a higher pitched voice.

"Huh, I don't get it? Why do I have such a deep voice?" She asked still light headed.

"We're still trying to figure that out." She moves aside to let her see a long haired brunette girl wearing Ulrich's clothing(Her hair is about to her sholders) looking at herself in total shock and a raven colored haired boy wearing Yumi's clothing also in shock. After a while of thinking she puts the pieces together and then looks at herself and realizes that she is now a BOY! Out of total shock she was ready to faint when the elevator opens up and Jeremy walks out.

"How's everyone doing?" He asks odd.

"So far everyone is awake and still trying to figure out what happened." Odd reported still trying to get used to his higher pitched voice.

"What DID happen Jeremy?" Aelita finally asks.

Still regrouping Yumi and Ulrich look at Jeremy for the answer.

"Well, I was waiting for odd to come up but he never did. I thought he was just waiting for the rest of you to come out, but after Aelita got devitalized I waited for a while then came down to see what happened. When I saw everyone passed out on the ground I went over to Odd since he was the first devitalized and got him out from underneath Aelita." Odd and Aelita blush as Jeremy goes on, "and I shook him until he finally woke up. It took him a while to notice what happened. I woke up Yumi and Ulrich. Then Odd said I could go back upstairs to figure out what happened and he would wake up Aelita" Jeremy was finally done and almost out of breath.

"This is so weird and freaky." Yumi finally says in a deep voice. Everyone nods in agreement.

"You should probably go to the mall and get new clothes. Try to stay away from the school and people you know. I'll staying here to try to figure out what happened." Jeremy tells the group before they leave for the mall.

"Ok Jeremy, see you later"

They all agreed to meet back in the center of the mall in thirty minutes and they all headed off with one partner in search for some new clothes.

The gender bended boys went into the girls store and the gender bended girls went into the boys store.

In the girl store

"Uh what do we do?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"How should I know?" Then he whispers in Odd's ear "I used to be a boy too, remember?"

"Need any help girls?" a young female employ asks them. Realizing she was talking to them, Odd speaks up.

"Uh we need some new clothes. As you can see; we had to borrow our brothers' clothes." Odd replies acting embarrassed.

Surprised of what she just heard she shows them a few racks of clothes to choose from.

"How about this Ulrich?" Odd shows him a short dark green skirt. Ulrich's eyes grow wide.

"Why would I ever wear that?" Ulrich exclaims quietly in disgust. "You do realize were, hopefully, going to be girls for a little while, remember?"

"I know, but you want to fit in as a girl right?"

"No, all we need to do is look different so no one will suspect us." Ulrich replies in a hushed voice.

"Ok then start looking. All you've done is follow me and glance around nervously." Odd tells him/her. He/she blushes as they move on looking for a new outfit.

In the boy store

As they gender bended girl/boys walked in they got some confused looks from some of the employees and shoppers, but no one asked.

"This is so weird." Aelita whispers to yumi.

"It's not that weird, just pick something and lets go, but maybe something a size bigger than normal?"

"Why? How should I even know my size? It's totally different now."

"I know, but just get some jeans, a belt, and a t-shirt. Then get changed and let's go."

"Ok." Aelita said before she grabbed some clothes.

Thirty minutes later in the center of the mall

They all looked at each other, surprised of what they chosen.

Odd was wearing his/her old yellow shoes, purple leggings, and a pink tank top with a long purple jacket.

Ulrich was wearing his/her old shoes, a new pair of jeans, and a new light green tank top with a new black jacket zip up half way.

Yumi was wearing his/her old black shoes, a new pair of baggy jeans and black jacket that went down to her knees.

Aelita was wearing a new pair of black shoes, a new pair of blue jeans, and a new pink hoody.

"Well let's go, and see if Jeremy is done." Odd said to the group to break the silence.

Back at the lab

"Anything new Einstein? Please tell us some good news." Odd asked as he/she walks in with his/her gender bent friends.

"Well I've got good news and I've got some bad news." Jeremy says still typing on the super computer. "Which do you want to hear first?" He asked them still typing.

"The good news." They all said together.

"Ok here's the good news. I found out what xana did to change your genders. He somehow got into your cells and switched your chromosomes that determine your genders, but the bad news is, I still don't know how or why."

"This is the weirdest thing xana has ever done!"Yumi says in deep thought.

"And there is even more bad news, if you don't get switch back to your normal gender you might be stuck as the opposite gender FOREVER! You might start acting like your opposite gender too. "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Odd screamed. "I don't want to be stuck like this forever!"

"We all don't want to be stuck like this forever, Odd." Ulrich said in a girly "a duh" voice.

"Hopefully, I'll find out how to fix this before tomorrow morning." Jeremy told them.

"What do we do till then?" Yumi asked.

"Well I don't know. Aelita could help me try to find out how to reverse this mess, but other than that I don't know." Jeremy told them as Aelita came over to help him.

"Hey, I know what we could do!" Odd exclaimed, finally calming do from his dramatic outbreak.

"What?" Ulrich said, though he/she probably already knew.

"I could get Kiwi to bring over here and we could play with him. Ulrich you could come with me if you want to get something entertaining from your room and Yumi, we could even stop by your house so you can get something, too. With our new clothing no one will know it's us. All we have to do is change our names if they ask."

"That's a great idea, but how will I get passed my parents and brother without getting noticed?" Yumi asked Odd.

"You could sneak in through your window in your bedroom." Odd said, as if he had everything planned out.

Yumi wondered how he/she knew that but didn't ask him/her.

"Ok let's go then." Ulrich said as they started to get into the elevator.

Once they got out of the elevator they started to think of names for themselves.

"Oh I know one for Odd! Odette!" Ulrich said jokingly.

"Actually that might work." Odd said in thought.

"And if they asked if I was kidding I could just say I'm one of my older sisters."

"Let's hope they buy that." Ulrich said between laughs.

"My name could be…Uh…I don't know? Have any ideas? Yumi asks.

"Uh... How about…Uh… I've got nothing." Odd says deep in thought.

"How about we try to avoid people who would ask us." Ulrich said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway we're almost there so just shut up. Let's get in grab whatever we need in our room a get out so we can go to Yumi's so she/he can grab whatever she needs."

In Odd's and Ulrich dorm

"Kiwi! Kiwi where are you." Yumi calls quietly not knowing what else to do.

"There you are!" Odd quietly exclaims as he/she bends over to put him in his/her bag.

Kiwi starts to growl, but then sniffs Odd's shoes and starts jumping up and down.

Odd grabs kiwi in mid jump, hugs him and put him in his/her bag with all his/her stuff.

Ulrich grabs a few things and soon they are ready to go.

Outside

"Well we made it out. You and Yumi go to his/her house to get whatever she/he needs, I'm going back to the factory. Kiwi doesn't like this bag to much." Odd tells his friends.

"See you guys at the factory when you're done and be careful. We don't need to have Yumi's parents see their only daughter is now a boy." Odd says and then runs off with kiwi at his/her side.

"Ok let's go then." They say together before they run off of campus.

At yumi's house

Yumi enters though the window while Ulrich waits outside.

Yumi grabs a few things and exits through the window.

Outside Yumi's window

"Let's get back to the factory before any one notice us." Yumi says before they run off to the factory.

"What's in that other bag you have, Yumi?" Ulrich ask his/her.

"Oh nothing." He/she replies.

When they arrived at the factory Odd was jumping up and down with kiwi, Jeremy typing franticly and Aelita jumping in glee.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy found out how to reverse the gender bend. We were waiting for you to come back so we can reverse this mess." Aelita said.

"Go down to the scanners so you can go back to normal." Jeremy told them still typing.

They all went down to the scanners and got virtualized into lyoko.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Ulrich exclaimed. "My outfit is totally changed!"

"All the outfits are totally changed, Ulrich." Yumi said in total shock.

"It doesn't matter, once we deactivate the 2 towers it should al go back to normal. Aelita tells everyone.

"Well what are we looking for Jeremy? Odd asked.

"Well go to tower you used to get to the mountain sector it must be the one that changed your genders."

"Sounds easy enough." Odd said.

"Let's get going then"

Aelita enters the tower they all entered last time.

"Tower deactivated" she said from inside.

She exits the tower.

"It should be safe to enter now to get to the activated tower we didn't deactivate last time."

"Let's go then" Odd exclaimed.

They entered the tower a got to the mountain sector and start to run to the activated tower when four mega tanks rolled in.

"Laser Arrows" Odd shouted as he/she shot four laser arrows at two of the mega tanks. Two of the four hit straight in the two mega tanks' xana mark. They both exploded.

Yumi through her two fans at one of the mega tanks it closed but when it opened back up Ulrich impacted the mega tank in the xana eye. It soon exploded too.

Aelita shot one energy field at the last mega tank and it also exploded.

They started to run again and finally reached the tower that was originally activated in the first place.

Aelita got in and deactivated it. Soon after that Jeremy devitalizes everyone into the real word and back to their original gender.

"I so happy to be a boy again!" Odd said hugging himself.

"Me too." Ulrich said.

The girls started to laugh." You might be boys, but you're still wearing girls' clothing."Aelita said between laughs. The boys both blushed. "Well you may be girls again, but you're wearing boys' clothing." Odd retorted with a big smile on his face.

"Oh are we now?" the girls to off their baggy boy clothes to reveal their normal clothing.

Odd's mouth hangs open as the girls laughed.

"Well I'm just happy to be my original gender." Ulrich said as he pushed Odd along as he laughed with girls.

"But I'd rather be back in my clothes."

"We knew you'd need these later on."Aelita says as Yumi tossed them a bag with their normal clothes in them.

"Thanks." Ulrich said sheepishly.

"Well we'll let you two get dressed." Yumi said as she and Aelita got on the elevator.

"Thanks." Ulrich said again.

Well there's my edited version of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to write more stories so. Sorry I couldn't elaborate more, but thanks for reading.


End file.
